100 Theme Challenge!
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: My 100 Theme Challenge! SOME SLASH BUT NOT MUCH. ON HIATUS
1. The List

I'm doing the 100 theme challenge using Big Time Rush! I'm actually so happy you don't have to do the themes in order. Anyway, here's the list!

1. Introduction  
2. Love.  
3. Light.  
4. Dark.  
5. Seeking Solace.  
6. Break Away.  
7. Heaven.  
8. Innocence.  
9. Hell.  
10. Breathe Again.  
11. Memory.  
12. Insanity.  
13. Misfortune.  
14. Smile.  
15. Silence.  
16. Questioning.  
17. Blood.  
18. Rainbow.  
19. Grey.  
20. Fortitude.  
21. Vacation.  
22. Mother Nature.  
23. Crazy.  
24. No Time.  
25. Trouble Lurking.  
26. Tears.  
27. Foreign.  
28. Sorrow.  
29. Happiness.  
30. Under the Rain.  
31. Flowers.  
32. Night.  
33. Expectations.  
34. Stars.  
35. Hold My Hand.  
36. Precious Treasure.  
37. Eyes.  
38. Abandoned.  
39. Dreams.  
40. Rated.  
41. Teamwork.  
42. Standing Still.  
43. Dying.  
44. Two Roads.  
45. Illusion.  
46. Family.  
47. Creation.  
48. Childhood.  
49. Stripes.  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport.  
52. Deep in Thought.  
53. Keeping a Secret.  
54. Tower.  
55. Waiting.  
56. Danger Ahead.  
57. Sacrifice.  
58. Kick in the Head.  
59. No Way Out.  
60. Rejection.  
61. Fairy Tale.  
62. Magic.  
63. Do Not Disturb.  
64. Multitasking.  
65. Horror.  
66. Traps.  
67. Playing the Melody.  
68. Hero.  
69. Annoyance.  
70. 67.  
71. Obsession.  
72. Mischief Managed.  
73. I Can't.  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror.  
76. Broken Pieces.  
77. Test.  
78. Drink.  
79. Starvation.  
80. Words.  
81. Pen and Paper.  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal.  
84. Out Cold.  
85. Spiral.  
86. Seeing Red.  
87. Food  
88. Pain.  
89. Through the Fire.  
90. Triangle.  
91. Drowning.  
92. All That I Have.  
93. Give Up.  
94. Last Hope.  
95. Advertisement.  
96. In the Storm.  
97. Safety First.  
98. Puzzle.  
99. Loner.  
100. Relaxation.


	2. Mirror

**My 100 Theme Challenge! This 1 is kinda a family fic. U don't hav t do the theme in order, so yeah...**

Katie slipped on her t-shirt and grabbed her hairbrush. She looked in the mirror on her bedside table and made a face.

Her hair was a train wreck. Masses of dark brown tangles. To her, it looked like a big bush. She dragged the brush through it over and over, getting more annoyed every time. Why couldn't her hair stay straight and tidy? Just for one day? "How did this happen?" she groaned. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Then she heard the door open. "Hey, Katie. We have to go—" He stopped. "What happened to your hair?" Katie attacked it more viciously, determined not to look like a bush in front of him. "It exploded, apparently."

Kendall laughed and walked over to her. She moaned and clapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "I look horrible! This is such a disaster! I have to read that stupid speech in assembly today! I'll be forever known as The Bush Girl, or something. Artie won't look at me twice."

Kendall shook his head. "No, you don't look horrible."

Katie stared at him in disbelief. "Have you not noticed the train wreck that used to be my hair?" She pulled at it in exasperation. Kendall smiled. "Your hair is a mess, but you don't look horrible."

"Don't be stupid," Katie muttered, combing her hair again. It was starting to look slightly better. She kept going. Kendall grabbed the hairbrush from her. "You're going to pull all your hair off if you keep going."

"Then what'll I do?" she demanded, and was surprised when Kendall ran out of the room. "Give me back my hairbrush!" she yelled after him. He came back in, a floppy grey beanie in his hand. He threw it at her. "Put it on."

She put it on, muttering under her breath, and was surprised to see that it actually looked good on her. And it kept her hair down instead of sticking up.

"Kendall! You saved my social life!" He laughed. "Good. Now, come on. We've got school."


	3. Fairy Tale

**Hope you like this one!**

"This is so boring!"

"Carlos, we have to write an essay on Romeo and Juliet. You don't have a choice."

"But, Logan! You know I think fairytales are stupid!"

"It's not a fairytale! It's a classic play written by William Shakespeare."

Kendall sighed. _Oh, happy days._

"Come on, Logan! Admit it! Romeo is an idiot! If he'd just checked Juliet's pulse, he'd have known she wasn't dead!"

"He was in shock," James explained. "It wouldn't have occurred to him."

Carlos sighed. "Well, I know I wouldn't have been that stupid. Damn, my pencil broke!"

"There's a pencil sharpener on the table in our room," Logan said.

Carlos went off to get it.

* * *

"I'm finished my essay!" Carlos screeched in triumph, slapping his helmet.

"Whoopdeedoo," James muttered.

"Yay!" Logan said sarcastically. Carlos had been driving them crazy for the last hour. Kendall was the first one to finish, and he'd gone to his room for a bit of 'Carlos free time'.

"Hey, Carlos!" James said suddenly, an idea popping into his head. "Why don't you go compare essays with Kendall?"

"Great idea, James!"

Carlos ran off. Logan sighed. "Peace at last."

"AAAAHHHH!"

"You were saying?" James sighed.

"LOGAN! JAAAAAMES!"

They both shut their books and got up, going into Kendall's room.

Carlos was bent over Kendall, who was sprawled on his bed, eyes closed.

"I think he's dead!" Carlos yelled.

Logan gave an exhausted sigh. "Check his pulse, Carlos."

"What?"

"Did you check his pulse?" Logan repeated.

"No . . . I just panicked, it didn't occur to me."

"RAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Kendall roared.

"AAAHHH!" Carlos shrieked, jumping back. Kendall was sitting up, almost wetting himself laughing.

"Ohh, your face, Carlos! Oh God, I'm gonna _die_ . . ." He wiped tears from his eyes, still in stitches.

Logan and James were laughing too. "Not so easy is it, Romeo?" James sniggered.

Carlos was trying to keep a straight face. "That was so not funny."


	4. Insanity

Camille and Logan were sitting by the pool, talking about movies and whatnot when Jo came storming over. "Hi Jo!" Camille said cheerfully.

"Grr!"

"Huh?" Logan said, confused.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Ah." Camille grinned. "Grr must mean Kendall! You've been bitten by the jealousy bug _again_!"

Danny laughed. "I remember last week you were convinced that Kendall liked Jennifer! You had us running around looking for 'clues' that they loved each other!" Cathy giggled. "And let's not forget the time you were sure he had something going on with Jordin Sparks!"

"I'm not overreacting this time!" Jo said crossly. "I just saw Kendall talking to this gorgeous redhead, and he was smiling and laughing the whole time!"

Logan smirked. "So, what was it this time? Hugs of dishonesty? Kisses of betrayal?"

"The two were making puppy dog eye at each other!"

Camille raised her eyebrows. "Puppy eyes? Is that it?"

"They were practically throwing themselves at each other! It was so gross!"

Camille sighed. "I don't get it, Jo. When it comes to Kendall, you just see things that aren't there."

"Grr!"

"Someone's a little sensitive!"

Logan jumped. "Guys, look who's here!" "Hey guys!" Kendall said cheerfully. "Hi Kendall!" Camille and Logan said. Kendall turned to Jo.

"Jo, are you mad at me or something? I was with my cousin Annie a second ago, and you just walked past without even looking at me." Jo was amazed.

"Er . . . "

"I can't stay. I have to get upstairs to see my aunt and uncle. Bye guys!" He walked away.

Logan and Camille glared at Jo.

She sighed. "Don't say it! I know. It's just, when it comes to Kendall, I overreact a little."

"No kidding!" Logan said. "Anyway, you didn't have to be so obvious about how angry you were! I mean, you could've said hi to him!"

She sighed again. "I guess so. I just like him so much, and I hate thinking he might not like me."

Camille smiled and gave her a hug. "It's alright. You've just got to stop jumping to conclusions." Jo grinned. "Thanks guys."


	5. Abandoned

**Completely AU.**

Lauren Mitchell and her husband hurried down the street. The rain was pouring down, and they were getting wet even under their large umbrella. Just an average, predictable Minnesota evening. They had gone out to dinner with their friends. Now they were rushing beck to their car in the pouring rain. Lauren trusted the babysitter she'd hired, but she was still eager to get back to her son, Logan, who was about six months old.

As they were passing the local hospital, Lauren stopped short. "What is it, Lauren?" Simon asked, stopping too.

"I can hear something." She looked around and spotted a flicker of movement next to a small bush in the garden outside the hospital.

She hurried over, ignoring the fact that Simon was calling her. Lying on the ground wrapped in a blanket, there was a tiny baby boy. He was crying softly. "Simon, come here! You really need to see this." Simon hurried over. "What is it?" He stopped short when he saw the baby. "Oh God."

Lauren bent down and picked him up. He was shivering.

"What do we do? He's obviously been abandoned." Lauren smiled at the tiny boy. "We'll take him in, of course. His family don't want him. But I do." Simon looked unsure. "Do we have enough room for him?" Lauren nodded. "Come on, Simon. He'll freeze to death out here."

Simon thought for another minute. "Alright." They started walking back to the car again. As they started the car, Simon turned the heat up. Lauren looked at the baby. "He's got gorgeous eyes." Simon couldn't help laughing. "So, what's his name, then?"

Lauren grinned at him. "I like the name Kendall. What do you think?"

-_15 years later_-

Logan leaped out of bed. He couldn't wait. He and Kendall were meeting their friends in the park to play hockey. Logan had never been a big sports person, but he'd always loved hockey.

He ran into Kendall's room, knocking over many random objects along the way, like Kendall's guitar and hockey stick.

"Kendall! Hockey day! Get up!"

He opened the curtains, letting sunlight into the room.

"Turn off the light, Logan!" Kendall moaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"If you don't get up in three seconds, I'll break your hockey stick in two!"

Kendall laughed. "Oh please, you're not strong enough!" But he got up anyway. "Happy now?"

"Overjoyed!"

Kendall growled at him. "I'll get you later, trust me. Me and Carlos already have a game plan."

"What? How come Carlos is always on your team?"

Kendall smirked. "Because."

At breakfast, Lauren looked at the two teenage boys in front of her. They were too busy wolfing down a huge bowl of cereal each that they didn't notice.

Lauren sighed. Kendall's 16th was next week. At least, that was the birthday they'd given him. It was close enough to a birthday; it was the anniversary of the day they found him.

Lauren sighed. She didn't know where this heavy feeling in her heart had come from, but now she couldn't get rid of it.

"Hey, mom? You ok?" Lauren looked up. Kendall was looking at her, concerned.

"Yeah, fine."

Half and hour later the boys were gone. Lauren heard the mail fall through the mailbox. Lauren went to pick it up. She flicked through it absent-mindedly.

_Bill . . . bill . . . early birthday card . . . takeaway menu . . ._

Lauren looked at the last thing. It was like a booklet. Lauren read the first page.

_We know it's been fifteen years, but we've never given up. PLEASE help us find our Shay . . ._

There was a picture of the parents of the missing kid under the words. _Poor things_, Lauren thought. _They look so miserable._

Under the picture it said, _turn over for processed photo missing child Shay Andrews._

**(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know a processed photo is, in this case, what Shay Andrews might look like now.)**

Lauren turned over. And felt her heart stop. The boy in the photo had dirty blond hair and green eyes. It was Kendall.

Lauren leaned against the wall, feeling tears prick up behind her eyelids. What a mess.

**Sequel with another theme, methinks? Please review!**


	6. Blood

**Beware. Kendall lovers may get upset.**

_Blood:_

"Dude, how could you?" The friends were at a club; one of the best in L.A. James stared in disgust at his best friend, Kendall. "You know I like Rachael! Why did you kiss her? What about Jo?"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! She was all over me!"

"Why should I believe you?" As soon as James had spotted the two of them, he'd run over. Rachael had broken away from Kendall and run to him in tears. He'd sent her away with her best friend Stephanie, hoping to sort it out.

"I'm your best friend! You've known Rachael for less than a week!"

James felt his anger rising. "That doesn't matter! I really like Rachael, and you knew it! When have I ever done something like this to you?"

"James—"

"I _hate_ you."

Then James realised what he'd said. Oh crap, what did he just do?

Kendall shrugged, looking at the floor. "Fine." Then he turned and left.

James just stood there in shock. He turned and went to look for Rachael. Then he heard her laughing voice.

"Yeah, I told James that Kendall had been after me since I came to Palmwoods and he lapped it up. He's so gullible. Kendall is so much better—"

Then she saw him. Her eyes widened. James, I—"

James turned and ran.

* * *

The bitter wind seemed to claw at Kendall as he zipped up his jacket. His mom had dropped them off at the club, and because he'd left early he'd have to walk. He'd been walking for about ten minutes when someone appeared in front of him.

"Hey, kid. You lost?"

"No," Kendall said nervously.

"Got any money?"

Kendall shook his head. The figure laughed, which sent shivers through him all over again.

"Well kid, let me tell you something." He stepped forward, and Kendall found himself backing into a dark ally. "I need cash, and I think you're lying to me."

Kendall backed up against the wall. "I told you, I don't have any money." (Though he had about forty dollars in the pocket of his jeans).

"You sure? Think carefully before you answer."

Kendall didn't think. He just punched the man in the face. There was a sickening crunch as his fist came in contact with the man's cheek.

"You . . . son-of-a-bitch!" He clutched his cheek in agony. "I tried to go easy on you!"

Kendall turned to run but found himself facing another man. He was surrounded.

"I know when you're lying, kid. Give. Me. The. Money."

Kendall's threw his shaking fingers into his pocket and threw his money to the man. "Fine, take it!"

He laughed. "Thanks, kid." Then he kicked him in the chest. Then the face. Kendall tasted blood.

The blows kept coming, and the more he fought them off the harder they came. Someone pulled him up by the front of his jacket and slammed him against the wall. As he fell back to the ground, he saw one of them pull out a gleaming silver knife. Kendall stared at it, bleeding and stunned; it took him a second to realise what it was. He lost al sense of thinking, taken over by his cold fear.

Then there was pain. Unbearable, searing pain as blood gushed out like water. As the world slowly faded, he felt another stab of pain when he remembered that his best friend hated him.

* * *

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

James hadn't meant to say it to Kendall. Or maybe he had. He knew how much those three words had hurt him before.

_Flashback: 4__th__ Grade_

_Kendall had always idolised his father. It was from him that he'd got his love of hockey and risk-taking in general. Some days, Kendall's father would spend a lot of time with him, like any normal father would. But most days, it was like _

_Kendall didn't exist, or he was just a nuisance. Everyone knew he hadn't been expecting a second child, but he seemed to blame Kendall more than baby Katie. They all knew this, but they'd pushed it away. Until now._

"_Hey, Kendall! We're going to go play hockey in the park! You wanna come?"_

_There was silence on the other end of the phone. "No, thanks. I have homework to do. See you in school." Then he hung up._

_James, Carlos and Logan stood there in confusion. Kendall, choose homework over hockey? It just wasn't right._

"_We should go over, and make sure he's ok," Logan said, always the most thoughtful._

_So they went to Kendall's house. His mom had answered the door. Strange, it looked like she'd been crying. "Hey, boys. Kendall's upstairs." They'd barged past her and run up the stairs, to find Kendall sitting in front of the window, hugging his knees._

"_Hey, Kendall?" Carlos said. "You ok?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?" Carlos persisted. "Did your Mom and Dad ground you, or something?" For Carlos, this was always a big downer._

_They were all shocked when Kendall's eyes filled with tears. "No." Kendall Knight never cried. Ever._

"_Kendall, what happened?" Logan asked, walking over to him._

"_Dad's gone."_

"_What?" James exclaimed. "You mean . . . he left?"_

_Kendall nodded as tears slid down his face. In an instant they were all wrapped in a group hug. _

_Mrs. Knight came into the room, beckoning for the three boys to come downstairs._

_Later that evening, Mrs. Knight had come to visit James's mom. He'd suddenly decided to listen in on their conversation through the kitchen door._

"_Well, the main problem with Jerry and I was that lately he's been spending all the night in bars spending all our money on drink." James was astounded. "This morning he came home around seven, completely drunk. I tried to talk a bit of sense into him, and he got so angry . . . he just turned on Kendall and screamed all this abuse at him. That was when I sent him packing. Kendall didn't object to him leaving; he just stood there. It was awful."_

"_What did he say?" James strained his ears, listening._

"_Well, it started with saying that he was a waste of space, and he hated him, and then a lot of other things. It actually looked as if he might hit him, so that's when I stopped him."_

_Kendall was like a ghost for the next week. James hadn't told the others what he'd heard. It looked like Kendall actually believed what his dad had told him._

_End of flashback_

He'd been such an idiot. He walked as fast as he could without actually running. He thought he heard laughing in an ally he passed, and quickly hid behind a Dumpster as a gang of around six laughing muggers ran out of the ally.

Feeling a strange sense of fear, James got up and looked down the ally at the dark shape in the middle. It looked like someone was lying on the ground there. He might have gone back to his search for Kendall if he hadn't heard a faint groan coming from the victim. Now, knowing the victim was alive, he couldn't just leave them there. He stepped into the ally. As he got closer, he realised that he knew who the victim was.

A feeling of terror overtook him as he stared at his fallen friend. He was so scared he couldn't do anything except stare. Then he moved.

"Kendall!" He collapsed to his knees and slowly reached towards the body with a shaking hand. There was so much blood it made him feel sick. He ignored it and reached down to check for a pulse. "Please, Kendall, please be alive . . ."

James searched for a pulse, and found none. "No . . ." He was sobbing now, great tears poured from his eyes like upturned buckets. The hand on Kendall's neck grew desperate, and he used his other hand to push the hair back from his pale forehead. He pulled Kendall onto his lap, staring at his lifeless face. "I'm so sorry, Kendall," he whispered. "I don't hate you. I couldn't . . . you're my best friend . . .I'm so sorry . . ."

**Too sad? I got sad writing it. Please review!**


	7. Puzzle

**Friendship fic!**

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan sat on the couch of 2J.

"You said you had something you wanted to talk about, Carlitos?" James said, lying back.

"Yeah." Carlos wasn't smiling. "You remember Ben, don't you?" Logan nodded. "He went to the same school as you before you moved to Minnesota."

Carlos nodded. "He was also my neighbour and best friend. We still e-mail each other, and last night, he sent me an e-mail that was kind of worrying."

"You? Worried?" James smirked.

"Why?" Kendall asked. "Did something happen to him?"

"No. He just asked me an awkward question. He asked me if he was still my best friend."

"What did you say?" Logan asked.

"Nothing yet. I mean he's still a great friend and all, but you guys are in my life now."

James frowned. "Maybe he's still your best friend, since you've known him the longest."

Logan shook his head. "It's not that simple."

James shrugged. "Well then, maybe you should ask yourself who's been there for you when things get toughest."

"This isn't a competition!" Carlos said.

Logan nodded. "But if it was, we'd win, hands down. Think of everything we've been through together! We're in LA, in a band! Can't get better than that."

Carlos shrugged. "Yeah . . . but, that's not all there is to it, right?"

"No, of course not."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking it over. Then Kendall spoke up.

"You know what I say? I think it's Ben's question that's all wrong. You can't just rank your feelings for people. You could have friends that are important to you for different reasons, even if they _can_ be a pain when it comes to using their friend's toothbrush to polish their lucky comb!

James raised her eyebrows. "You wouldn't be talking about anyone in particular, would you?"

"Nooooo!"

"You are! You are! That was a week ago, get over it!"

"I will _not_ get over it! You didn't even tell me you'd cleaned your comb with the toothbrush until I'd already used it!"

"HELLOOOO!" Logan screamed. "Can we get back to the matter at hand, please?"

"Sorry," James and Kendall muttered.

Carlos laughed. "You guys are right. I can't rank Ben like some top-ten song. Anyway, no one can compare to you guys!"


	8. Sorrow

_28. Sorrow_

Kendall and Carlos looked at James. He was sitting on his bed, a look of complete sorrow on his face.

"What's with the baggy sweats, James?" Carlos asked. "You must want to stay here for good," Kendall added. James nodded miserably. "I'm never leaving this room again! I want to disappear!"

Kendall laughed. "Be careful what you wish for." James scowled. "This isn't funny! Logan is never going to talk to me again! I don't blame him!" Carlos smiled.

"Come on. Whatever you did, it can't be that bad." Kendall nodded. "Time to confess, James."

James sighed. "Well, you know make-up history test we got today? Logan totally blew it."

"Wait, Logan failed a test?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. He was so disappointed. We were talking about it at lunchtime when one of the Jennifers showed up." Carlos groaned. "Oh God, the gossip queens."

"I know. I wasn't thinking and I told her about it all, including Logan's terrible grade. Her reaction was horrible." Carlos frowned. "Did Logan get angry with you?"

"He should have. But he just stood there, taking it in. When Jennifer rushed off, probably to tell everyone, he just walked straight back to class without even looking at me! I felt so guilty."

"Did you apologise?"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't think of what to say. I messed up."

Kendall grinned. "We'll be in the kitchen. Get changed. We're going to sort this out."

%%%

Carlos looked around the pool. "Look, he's over there with Camille. Go over and talk to him."

"I can't!"

Kendall sighed. "Listen, you didn't mean to tell the secret, but now you have to apologise, no matter how hard it is. Otherwise you might lose Logan's trust for good."

James took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it." Just then, Camille and Logan came walking over. "Hi!" Camille said cheerfully. "You're late!" James looked at the ground, then felt Carlos elbow him. Hard.

"Ow! I mean . . . uh, Logan, can I talk to you for a second?"

He shrugged. "Alright."

They walked away from the other three. James took another deep breath.

"Listen, uh . . . I just wanted to apologise about earlier. Secrets are meant to be kept, and it wasn't even my secret to give away. I really blew it today."

Logan smiled. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. Still, I'm glad you apologised."

"Do you still trust me?"

Logan laughed. "Of course I do! Just don't tell the whole school next time I get a bad grade!" James grinned. "You got it." They walked back to Camille, Kendall and Carlos.

**LOL please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	9. Teamwork

_41. Teamwork_

It was a Friday afternoon and lunchtime at Palmwoods School. Camille dashed into the lobby, where she saw Jo sitting on the couch.

"Hi Jo!

"Hey, Cam. You seem happy."

"I am," she grinned.

"Why, what's up?"

"This morning, I found a note on my desk, signed with a small red X! Logan invited me for some ice-cream after school today!"

"Wait, how do you know it's Logan?"

"He writes that red X on everything. He even wrote it on Kendall's shoes. And when I looked up after reading the note, he winked at me."

"I can't believing he's finally asked you out! This is great!"

"Yep. I was actually tempted to start whooping and jumping up and down, right there in front of everybody."

Just then James came running up to them. "Guys, it's a Jennifer emergency!"

"What have they done this time?" Camille asked.

"You're meeting Logan today, right?"

Camille's expression changed.

James nodded. "That's what the emergency is. I overheard them whispering to each other. They read the note and they're planning on following you to find out who your mystery date is!"

Camille groaned. Jo scowled. "Let's talk to Kendall and Carlos about this. They might have a solution."

"To what?" Kendall and Carlos had appeared. James repeated the story.

Carlos scowled. "Those three! How can three girls be so hot, and yet so mean?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "What we've got to do is throw them off the trail. I already have a plan in mind."

"Should we get back to class now?" James cut in. "If the three of them see us plotting together they might suspect something!"

Camille nodded. "Let's meet up later and you can tell me how everything goes."

_-Later on, at the pool- _

"So, how did it go?" Carlos asked.

"Great!" Camille said happily. "Logan and I spent two amazing hours together, and all thanks to you! You're the best friends ever!"

"So, where is he now?" Jo asked.

"Gone upstairs to change. We're going swimming in a while."

Kendall smiled. "I have to say that our afternoon was much less amazing."

"Tell me what happened."

Carlos grinned. "It started with me giving them this super-long review of Paramore's latest single, and by the time they shook me off by saying they had better things to do, it was Kendall, James and Jo's turn."

"Kendall and I pretended to have an argument because I was convinced he had some extremely important secret that he wasn't telling me," Jo said. "I made out that I was convinced he was seeing another girl behind my back. And James tried to get us to cool it. The three of them couldn't resist when Carlos got them involved."

"What happened then?" Camille asked. James spoke up. "We invited them all over to 2J so we could talk things over. We talked about Kendall's 'secret affair' like it was the most important thing in the world, without giving anything away."

"In the end, Kendall looked like he was about to confess, but then he changed his mind." Jo laughed.

Camille gave them all a hug. "You guys are the best." She looked at Kendall. "Nice plan. It takes a smart mind to come up with all those schemes."

Kendall smirked. "You have no idea."


	10. Smile

**This is a kind of alternate ending thing for Blood. Hope you like it!**

_14. Smile_

James was never going to forgive Rachael for this. Any feelings he'd previously had for her had vanished.

"Kendall!" He collapsed to his knees and slowly reached towards the body with a shaking hand. There was so much blood it made him feel sick. He ignored it and reached down to check for a pulse, remembering what Logan had taught him about all this stuff. "Please, Kendall, please be alive . . ."

James searched for a pulse, and found none. "No . . ." He was sobbing now, great tears poured from his eyes like upturned buckets. The hand on Kendall's neck grew desperate, and he used his other hand to push the hair back from his pale forehead. He pulled Kendall onto his lap, staring at his lifeless face. "I'm so sorry, Kendall," he whispered. "I don't hate you. I couldn't . . . you're my best friend . . . you can't die . . ."

He pulled out his cellphone.

"This is 911 dispatch. Please state your emergency."

"It's my friend! He's hurt . . . he's not breathing."

"Where are you?"

"Uh . . . in an ally to the left of . . . of McDonalds . . ."

"Are you injured?"

"Me? No!"

"I'll send an ambulance right away."

James hung up and started to cry again.

Then he felt a pulse. A faint pulse.

But Kendall wasn't breathing normally, and he still hadn't woken up. James was also worried about the amount of blood he'd lost, and the faint blue tinge to his lips.

Then he heard the faintest moan. "Kendall?" he said, not daring to hope for much.

Then Kendall's eyes opened slightly as he gasped for breath. James smiled through his tears. "Hey, man."

"What . . . are you doing here? . . ." Kendall asked quietly, unsuccessfully trying to lift his head.

"I was looking for you," James answered. "I came to apologise for what I said. I didn't mean it."

Kendall tried to smile. "It's ok. We're . . . cool . . ."

Kendall began to shiver violently as the blood loss began to set in. His face was white. "Stay with me, ok?" James said as he noticed Kendall's eyes had closed again.

There was no answer.

"Kendall!" James cried out, shaking him. The shivering got worse.

Then James heard sirens. The paramedics came running. "Step aside, kid!"

They placed Kendall on a stretcher. One of the paramedics pulled James aside as they got into the ambulance. "I'm going to need your names, ok?"

"Uh . . . I'm James Diamond, he's Kendall Knight."

"Ok, your address?"

"Um, we live at the Palmwoods, 2J."

"Can you give me your parents' numbers?"

James answered the rest of her questions in a daze.

"He's stopped breathing! We need to perform CPR!"

James watched in horror as they shoved some respirator thing down Kendall's throat.

He turned away, everything spinning. _No_, he thought determinedly. _I won't faint. I won't . . ._

He staggered. The same woman who'd been asking him the questions grabbed him by the arm, steadying him. "Sit here, James. You're about to collapse."

James sat in the chair, breathing hard.

%%%

Kendall opened his eyes to see Logan, Carlos and James staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I turned into a cry of pain. He hurt everywhere. "Do you want us to get the doctor?" Carlos asked.

"No. Don't leave . . ." Kendall sat up. "What happened to me?" he asked, as he looked around the hospital ward.

"You were mugged. And they stabbed you . . ." James stopped. "I found you and called 911. In the ambulance, they had to give you CPR because you stopped breathing . . ."

Kendall closed his eyes again. "Oh."

"Katie and your mom were in here already, but you weren't awake yet. They'll be in soon, and Jo's coming later with Camille and Guitar Dude," Logan said.

Kendall nodded.

"Kendall." James was speaking again. "I'm sorry about what I said in the club. I apologised earlier, but you weren't really awake then, so it didn't count. I found out the truth about Rachael. She's a skunkbag! I feel like this whole mess is my fault."

Kendall shook his head and smiled. "It's not your fault, dude. I forgive you."

James sighed with relief. He'd been waiting for that forgiving smile all day.

**That definitely wasn't as sad. Please review!**


	11. Trouble Lurking

**Hello! I'm gonna do a couple of oneshots like this. Anyway, this is Jo's diary!**

_25. Trouble Lurking_

_**Monday**_

HELP! I was feeling a bit sick today, so I stayed in the apartment instead of going to school, and later on Camille came up to visit me. That's when she told me that the new girl likes Kendall! Who is she? Camille doesn't know because she had an audition in the morning and had skipped school, and heard about it from Logan, but nothing will stop me from finding out this girl's story for myself!

_**Tuesday**_

Mission accomplished!

I asked James about the new girl today. Her name is Rebecca, she's an actress, and she's about Kendall's height, with long hair, wears lots of make-up, and is always dressed well. In other words, she's bloody perfect!

Carlos also told me that as soon as Rebecca saw Kendall, she ran up to him and started chatting and flirting away.

I haven't even met this girl, but I'm already so intimidated! AAAHHHH!

What should I do?

_**Wednesday**_

I went down to the lobby today to talk to Kendall today, and saw Rebecca coming out of school!

James was right; she's really pretty! She keeps flipping her hair around and she has this amazing super-bright smile.

What if Kendall likes that?

I saw the two of them chatting again, and he was smiling and laughing the whole time!

I feel horrible!

_**Wednesday night**_

I met up with Camille and Carlos earlier, and they helped me out.

Carlos thinks that it's wrong for me to stay away from Kendall now that Rebecca is prowling around, and that I should stand up for myself.

Camille said that Rebecca has got nothing on me. She's pretty, but a major phoney and what could Kendall possibly see in her? I know they're right, but it's easier said than done.

_**Thursday**_

Kendall came up to visit me today. He was so sweet, he kept apologising that he hadn't come up sooner, but he and the guys had been up to his eyeballs in work from Gustavo.

He wanted to know if anything was bothering me, because I seemed really quiet. I lied and said I was fine, but I couldn't resist asking about Rebecca. I said all casually, "Is she some friend of yours?"

First he just looked at me for one long moment, all confused. Then he laughed and said she was a major phoney!

Then as we were saying goodbye, he invited me to go see a movie on Saturday!

As soon as he was gone, I called Camille and she gave me a pep talk. I told her I was going back to school tomorrow and she said if Rebecca is around, I should ignore her and talk to Kendall.

I'll give it a try!

_**Friday**_

Today I went up to Kendall at lunch, and of course, there was Rebecca again!

I ignored her and went up to Kendall.

He gave me this really cute smile, put his arm around me and kissed me! YAY! I'm sure I blushed as bright as a tomato, but it was worth it! You should've seen Rebecca's face! It was priceless!

Next time there's some other girl lurking around, I just have to tell myself that Kendall likes me for me and I've got nothing to worry about.

Not even from girls like Rebecca!


	12. Hero

Jo had always been the jealous type. She couldn't really help it. She had a boyfriend who was perfect in every way—to her, at least. She couldn't help seeing competition wherever she went.

The main problem was, Kendall often played the hero where girls were concerned. It was just the way he was.

When Jordin Sparks had stayed at the Palmwoods was a perfect example. She'd slipped on a banana. He'd caught her. Thanks to Logan and Carlos, a cat had attacked her. Kendall had helped her. She'd fallen down a well. Kendall had been willing to go down and get her.

She was jealous of the Jennifers. She was jealous of Mandy and Sandy. Once, she'd even been jealous of Camille. Then she snapped herself out of it. Camille would never hurt her; they were best friends. But she couldn't help wishing that Kendall wasn't always the hero.

One day, all the teen residents of Palmwoods were messing around in the pool. They were pushing each other under, splashing each other, pushing each other against the walls, just having a laugh. It was all just fun and games until Camille had stopped moving. Unfortunately, this had been the day, by coincidence, where cheapskate Bitters hadn't bothered to hire a new lifeguard, because he was too busy napping in his office.

Camille had been pulled out of the pool by Guitar Dude, and they'd all crowded around, some crying, others just staring in horror. Logan had pulled Kendall forward. "You know how to perform CPR, right?"

"Not really! I took one class like three years ago!"

"Just try!"

That was when Kendall had saved Camille with the 'kiss of life'.

After that, Jo never complained about Kendall being the hero.

**Super short. please review!**


	13. Two Roads

**Continuation of Abandoned!**

Lauren stared at the photo. It _was_ Kendall. But at the same time, it wasn't. The eyebrows were lighter, and the nose was different. But . . .

"Lauren! What are you looking at that's so interesting?"

Lauren jumped. She hadn't heard her husband coming. She quickly shut the booklet. "Nothing."

"Hey, is that one of those missing child things? Can I see it?"

Lauren reluctantly handed it to him. She heard him gasp as he looked at the last page. "Oh God."

_Oh God. That's what he said when we found Kendall_. Memories came flooding back and Lauren burst into tears. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

"Hey, it's ok." Simon put his arms around her. "It might just be coincidence. This boy may not be our Kendall at all . . ."

_Our Kendall. Our Kendall_. Lauren cried harder.

"And besides, how much can his parents really care about him if they just left him there?"

"I guess so."

"But, we should throw this away, just in case."

%%%

Dinner was quiet. Logan and Kendall seemed to sense there was tension in the air, and they knew better than to ask about it.

By the time dinner was over, Lauren felt as if she was about to collapse with stress.

Simon was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Hey, Logan, you take out the trash, ok? Mom's not feeling too well."

He shrugged and got up. "You've got two sons, you know." Lauren knew he was teasing, but she stiffened anyway.

He picked up the black garbage bag, knotted it and took it outside.

Lauren breathed a sigh of relief. At least that booklet was gone now.

%%%

It was pouring rain. Logan's dad had driven their mom to the grocery store.

Kendall was reading a book, but Logan could tell he wasn't really paying attention.

Logan heard the whistling of the mailman. "Hey, Kendall. Mail's here. Will you go get it?"

"You go get it."

"I'm the oldest."

"I'm the tallest."

"I'm the smartest."

"I'm the fastest."

"I have a bigger room."

I was the first one to get a girlfriend."

"I'm . . . the one with better hair."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"_OK!_ We'll flip a coin." He took a quarter out of his pocket. "Heads or tails?" he asked."

"Tails."

He flipped it. It landed on the floor with a small thud. He looked down at it. "Crap!"

He heaved himself off the couch and went to get the mail. "What have we got today, then?" Logan called.

"Uh . . . a birthday card from Uncle Derek in Seattle . . . a letter for Dad . . . a postcard from Jenny . . . and one of those leaflet things people send out when their kids are missing."

Kendall came into the living room, throwing the mail on the table. He handed Logan the postcard. "You read this." Kendall took the birthday card and the leaflet.

"Kendall and Logan, Costa Rica is the best place in the world! Wish you were here, Love Jenny. Short and sweet, like always."

Logan looked up. "Why are you reading that leaflet thing?"

"I dunno, really. The parents send them out because they _want_ people to read them, don't they?"

"I guess. Man, it must suck having a missing kid. And thinking that some weirdo psychopath is doing God knows what to them . . ."

Kendall's mouth fell open. "What? What'd I say?"

"Logan, you need to see this. Now."

Logan got up and went over to Kendall. He looked at what Kendall was showing him. His eyes widened. "But . . . that's . . . that's you! How is that possible!"

"It doesn't look that much like me . . ."

"Oh please! Except for the eyebrows, it's exactly the same! The guy even has that expression you get when you're thinking about something that all the girls fall in love with . . . you've got the look on your face now!"

Then he heard the front door slam. Before they had a chance to react, Mom was standing in the living room, looking at us. Her eyes widened when she saw what we were looking at. She clapped a hand to her mouth.

Kendall stood up. "Mom, what is this?" he asked, holding out the leaflet.

She didn't answer. Logan saw tears in her eyes.

"Well?" Logan had never seen Kendall like this. He looked completely broken. "What is it? Are you going to tell me, _Mom_?"

She shook her head.

"Why not? Is there something you're not telling me? Maybe just one small detail that you left out?" Kendall was shouting now. There were tears in his eyes. He looked exactly like the missing kid's parents.

Dad was in the room now. "Don't talk to your mom like that!"

"I have a right to know, don't I? And why should you tell me what to do? YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY REAL DAD, ARE YOU?"

Dad's eyes widened and he looked at the floor. Tears were pouring down Mom's face. A single tear slid down Kendall's cheek. "Are you?" he repeated.

There was a long moment of silence. But it was Mom who answered. "No," she whispered.

Kendall stared. Then he sat on the couch, his head in his hands. "So . . ." he said eventually. "What'd you do? Stuff me in a garbage bag? Take me from the playground? Break into the house?"

"No! We didn't take you from anyone!"

"Then why am I here?"

Logan sat next to Kendall and looked up at his parents.

"We found you," Mom said. "One night, when Logan was about six months old, outside the hospital. You'd been abandoned. We couldn't just leave you there!"

Kendall dried his eyes with his sleeve. "Ok. I'm . . . really sorry I shouted at you."

"We should have told you the truth."

"So . . ." Logan asked, speaking for the first time since the whole thing had started. "What happens now? I mean, don't Mr and Mrs. Andrews have a right to know that their kid is still alive?"

Lauren looked at him. She didn't say anything. But she gave a tiny nod.

Without another word, Logan grabbed the phone and handed it to Dad, along with the leaflet.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a knock n the door. The living room was completely silent. Everyone looked at each other, making no move to answer it. Logan looked around. Mom was trying not to cry again, and Dad and Kendall were just staring at the ground in silence.

Logan stood up and went to the door. He opened it. Mr. and Mrs. Andrews were there.

"Hey. Come in, then." He stepped aside to let them in.

"So, who are you?" Mrs. Andrews asked

"Logan," he muttered, leading them into the living room.

Kendall, Mom and Dad looked up as they walked in.

Mrs. Andrews stopped when she saw Kendall. "Shay?"

He stood up, looking at the floor. Then he nodded.

She burst into tears and threw herself on top of him, crying and laughing at the same time. "You're alive . . . you're _here_ . . ."

* * *

"They can't do this! They can't!"

"Logan, they're his parents, they have the right—"

"I don't care about their stupid rights! They can't just walk in here and demand full custody! What about us? You two were the ones who raised Kendall for fifteen years!"

"His name's Shay, Logan."

"BULLSHIT!"

Logan stormed off. Dammit! It was like there were two roads. If Kendall went down the road back to his real parents, it would break Mom and Dad's hearts. And his. If he stayed with Mom and Dad, he was breaking his real parents' hearts. Right now, it was as if Kendall's parents were pushing down their road.

Logan walked into Kendall's room. Kendall was sitting on the bed, an open suitcase next to him.

"You haven't started packing yet?"

"Nope."

Logan sat next to him. There was silence. Then Kendall lay back. "I just feel like everything is so messed up!" he moaned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

Logan looked at the far wall of the room. There were a couple of sports trophies, posters hanging on the walls, a couple of books. Then there was stuff from when Kendall was little, that he'd neve throwan away; small soft toys and a tiny pair of sneakers. In a day or two, all this would be gone.

"Of course I do. My baby brother's being taken away from me."

Kendall looked at me. "Ok, first, I'm only three months younger than you."

"What's the second thing?"

Kendall sat up and gave Logan a hug. "I'm gonna miss you too. But . . . it's not like I'm moving to the other side of the world. It's only a few blocks down. We'll still be in the same school."

"You might as well be moving to Bulgaria. What makes you think your parents will be crazy about letting you see us? I mean, they probably think Mom and Dad had a part in kidnapping you. I'm amazed they haven't pressed charges yet."

Kendall couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, well. I told them enough times that they didn't do anything to hurt me. And when I said I'd hate them forever if they pressed charges . . . they changed their minds."

"Oh God, you didn't say that! That was so mean!" But Logan was laughing. They were both laughing. Then tears started falling.

"Hey, why are you crying? I'm the one moving in with people I don't know," Kendall sighed, putting his arm around Logan, giving him another hug.

"They're your family, Kendall."

"I still don't know them."

Logan got up with a sigh. "We'd better get your stuff packed."

**I'm gonna do a sequel to this sequel! LOL I'm enjoying writing this too much to finish it!**


	14. Under the rain

Camille slapped Kendall across the face. "How could you? How could you cheat on me like this? I thought you actually liked me!"

No, she was not practising for a movie role. This was very real.

"Well, how could you use me to get to Logan? I thought you liked me! Guess I was completely wrong there, wasn't I!"

"No, you weren't! And why would I use you to get to Logan?"

"Is it not fuckin' obvious? All the kissing, the flirting, the damn death-threats to other girls! You know, I tried to ignore all this stuff because I like you but it was obviously a big waste of my time!"

"You're the one who wasted my time! Piece of advice for you, Kenny; if you want to stick your tongue down another girl's throat at least do it when your girlfriend isn't around!"

Camille breathed hard, looking at Kendall to see his reaction. He was confused. "You mean that dark chic who got here three days ago?"

"Yeah, her!" Camille added in a low voice, "Stupid slut."

"Ohh! I was helping her rehearse a movie scene!"

"Sure, then why did you let her kiss you, anyway?"

"I told her I wanted to skip that part." Kendall looked uncomfortable. "She ignored me."

Hmm. If there was one thing Camille knew about Kendall, it was when he was lying or when he was telling the truth.

"I wasn't using you to get to Loan . . . it was kinda the other way around. Not in a bad way! I did like Logan but I just liked you more. I know it sounds stupid, and it is, but . . ." Camille trailed off.

"Wait," Kendall said, frowning. "So you weren't using me to get to Logan?"

"No," Camille said slowly. "And you weren't cheating on me?"

"No."

It was then that Camille realised that the pool was completely deserted except for them. Because it was pouring rain. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. Now they were both soaked to the skin.

"Kendall, did you notice the quick change in weather?"

Kendall looked up. "Now that you mention it, I do." He took her by the hand. "Let's go inside."

"Wait." Camille stopped, resisting Kendall pulling her towards the door. "Kiss me first."

"Huh?" Kendall looked at her skeptically. "Is this for another movie role? A cliché kiss under the rain?"

Camille shook her head and felt Kendall's warm lips on her own. It was like the rain disappeared, just like that.

"Hey! You two are gonna get pneumonia if you don't come inside!"

They broke apart and looked up. Logan was looking out of the window.

Camille laughed. Just another cliché first kiss under the rain.


	15. Are you challenging me?

**Please enjoy!**

"You have a foosball table," Kendall remarked, looking around Camille's apartment. "Nice. I didn't think you were into that kind of thing."

Camille smirked at him. "Ok, to prove you wrong, let's play a game."

"Alright," Kendall shrugged. "But I'm gonna destroy you!"

Camille raised her eyebrows. Are you challenging me?"

"I believe I am."

Camille stood on one side of the table. "Ok, how about we make this a bit more interesting?"

"Ok. How?"

"Strip foosball! It's very simple."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Sure. Why not?"

_Oh, yeah!_ "Ok, rules: If one player scores a goal the other player has to take something off. A pair of shoes count as one thing, so do a pair of socks."

Kendall nodded. "Alright. Let's play."

It wasn't long until the first goal was scored. "Ah, hockey pucks!"

Kendall pulled off his shoes. Camille couldn't wait for this game to proceed. She had accidentally on purpose forgotten to tell Kendall that she was a foosball champion.

_-Ten minutes later-_

Camille was now standing barefoot in the apartment. However she was still winning, because Kendall's shoes, socks, watch and hat were all on the floor. "You must be cheating," Kendall muttered crossly as he attempted to score a goal. "These evil little plastic men must be rigged."

Camille laughed at him. "You're just bad at foosball." She shot another goal. This was so in her favour right now.

Kendall unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. He threw the ball back onto the table. Camille looked at him, smiling to herself. James wasn't the only band member with washboard abs.

"Ha! Goal!"

Camille shrugged and pulled off her T-shirt, showing the black tank top underneath it.

"This is fun. I'm enjoying this."

Kendall rolled his eyes at her. "Of course you are. You're _winning._"

Camille smirked, looking at Kendall. "Yes, yes I am."

Camille now really really wanted to score another point. And she did.

"Evil," Kendall hissed at her, popping the button of his jeans and pulling them down. Now he was just there in his boxers.

Camille smiled at him. "Ok. One more goal and I win!"

Kendall shrugged. "I might as well give up at this rate. I hereby forfeit from this game of strip foosball!" He picked up his shirt, and Camille could see he was trying to keep a straight face and waiting to see her reaction. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Ok, that's it!" Camille grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him. "You have five seconds to take off the boxers, Kendall Knight," she whispered in his ear.

"You didn't score a goal," he replied teasingly. "You're not getting me that easily, Camille Anderson."

"Why not?" she whined, wrapping her arms around him.

"Cos I'm not doing it with you in the middle of the floor."

Camille sighed. "Fair enough." She pointed to the door at their end of the room. "That's my bedroom."

Kendall stepped back form her. "Lead the way, princess."

**I'm ending it there! I'm not good with these kinda scenes! Please review!**


	16. Seeing Red

****

Continuation to Two Roads!

"Bye, sweetie. Take care of yourself, and no parties, get-togethers or social gatherings while we're gone, ok? And if there's an emergency, the Garcias are just down the street."

"Yes, I know where they live. I'll be fine." Logan kissed his mom goodbye and watched her walk to the car. Dad was gone to a high school reunion. And now, by strange coincidence, Logan's Gran was sick so Mom was going to look after her for a few days. So, Logan now had the place to himself for a while. He could do whatever he wanted. Except throw a party. But the thing was, he didn't feel like doing anything.

It had been a week since Kendall had left. Neither he, James nor Carlos had heard from him since. Logan had tried calling him a few times in the evenings, but he never picked up.

Logan grabbed a giant tub of ice cream from the fridge, got a spoon and sat in front of the TV. Outside, lightning flashed through the dark night and thunder crashed, along with pouring rain. What a great night.

There was nothing on TV. Literally; the bad weather had obviously damaged the damn satellite. Logan picked up his phone. He debated on who to call. He could phone Carlos, or James. But he knew Carlos was always busy with family on Saturday nights. Knowing James, he was probably out with a girl somewhere.

Logan went straight to speed dial. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times.

"_Hey, it's Kendall. I can't answer right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you. Bye."_

Logan hung up and threw the phone onto the couch.

There was a sudden knock on the door. It was a weird kind of knocking; it sounded more like someone was repeatedly falling against the door than anything. Logan sighed, not really tempted to answer it. But he got up anyway, leaving the ice cream on the table.

He opened the door, and almost jumped out of his skin. Kendall was there. He was dripping wet, but that wasn't the only thing wrong with him. He looked like he'd just been run over by a truck. He was covered in bruises as well as a few cuts that were still bleeding. He looked exhausted. "Logan . . . can I come in . . .?"

Logan nodded, in a daze. As another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, Logan thought he saw another figure on the other side of the street, watching them. He was probably just imagining it. He was distracted from this as Kendall collapsed on the porch.

"Kendall!" Logan pulled him up and brought him inside. Kendall could barely walk without his support. Eventually they got to the living room and Logan led Kendall to the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and wrapped it around him, then sat down next to him.

"What happened to you, Kendall?"

Kendall shook his head, shivering.

"Come on, you have to tell me. It'll make you feel better."

Kendall shivering slowly died down, and he started to talk. "My dad . . ."

"Wait . . . your dad did this to you?" Kendall nodded, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

People said that when they were really, really pissed off, they saw red. Logan had never been one to get really angry. This was the first time Logan Mitchell ever saw red.

"I'll kill him," he said, feeling his blood boil. "I swear, Kendall, I'm going to kill him."

Kendall shook his head. "Don't bother trying. The guy is like a rhino."

"How long was he doing this?"

"Since the second night I was there. He just came home from wherever he was and . . . he had a stick . . ."

"Oh God . . . did your mom just let him?"

"She's terrified of him. I think that before I came, he used to hit her instead."

"What else did he do?" Kendall was silent.

"It helps to talk, honestly."

Kendall shrugged. "Beat me, mostly. Last night though . . . he had a friend over . . ."

"What did they do?"

Kendall had started shaking again, in tears. To Logan's surprise, he pushed the blanket of his shoulders and pulled off his T-shirt. "They both had knives."

He turned around. Logan felt like he was going to throw up. There was a grid cut on his back. Nine squares filled with noughts and crosses. Some of the cuts were deep enough, others were just scratches.

"That's _sick_. How could anyone do that to someone?"

Kendall put his T-shirt back on. "One of them held me down while the other one cut me, they took turns. But . . . that wasn't the worst night. Tonight was the worst. That's why I left."

"What could he have one tonight that was worse than this?" Logan asked, pointing at Kendall's back. Kendall started to cry.

"He . . . he came into my room and . . . he started touching me all over and I couldn't get away, then . . ." Kendall didn't say anymore; he just cried.

Logan gave Kendall a hug, letting him sob on his shoulder. "I won't let him hurt you again, Kendall. I promise I won't."

"I ran out of the house the second I could. He ran after me but I kept dodging through side-streets and people's backyards and I lost him." He paused. "Don't tell anyone, Logan, about tonight. Promise me you won't."

"There's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed abou—"

"_Promise _me, Logan."

Logan sighed. "Alright. I promise."

Logan led Kendall upstairs. He went into his room and grabbed one of his T-shirts. "Here. And, if you need me, I'm right next door, ok?"

Kendall nodded. "Thanks, Logan."

* * *

Logan couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. How could his own dad do those things to him? It was unnatural that a parent would completely traumatize their own son, especially when they just got him back.

Even from behind the curtain, Logan saw another flash of lightning. He couldn't help smiling as he remembered that Mom was always nagging Dad to cut down the tree outside Kendall's window in case it fell during storms like this.

Then another image popped into Logan's said. The figure he'd imagined he saw across the street. But this time the figure was climbing up the tree. It gave him a really bad feeling.

Logan jumped out of bed. It was probably just a feeling, but still . . .

He stopped outside the door of Kendall's room. Suppose Kendall was asleep, and he woke him up when he went in? Or if he was too scared to fall asleep and when Logan walked in it gave him a heart attack?

_Ok, stop panicking, for God's sake. Just look though the keyhole or something ridiculous like that, if you're really so worried._

Logan sighed and bent down to look through the keyhole. He couldn't believe he wasn't just walking into the room. From where he was, he could just see Kendall, lying on the bed, asleep.

_There, he's fine, so there's no point in worrying . . ._

Then from Logan's view, a large hand appeared from nowhere and clamped itself over Kendall's mouth. He woke up instantly, his eyes wide with fear as he struggled to get away.

_Why are you watching this, Logan? Why aren't you running in . . .?_

All Logan could do was watch as another hand jabbed Kendall in the neck with something pointy. Almost straight away, Kendall's struggles got weaker and his eyes started closing.

_Move, Logan! NOW!_

Logan broke out of the trance, bursting through the door just in time to see Mr. Andrews pulling an unconscious Kendall over to the open window. "Let go of him, you . . . you . . ."

"Jerk?" he suggested, smirking. Then he tossed Kendall out of the window.

This was the last straw. Logan had never been a fighter, but this was the second time he ever saw red. This time he was going to act on it. He leapt at Mr. Andrews, knocking him to the floor, throwing in punches whenever he could. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another man through the window, who'd obviously caught Kendall as he fell and was now dragging over to a car parked on the sidewalk.

He was momentarily distracted, and Mr. Andrews threw him off, before climbing onto the windowsill. "He's my own son," he said, smirking. "Don't I have a right to spend some time with him?" Then he was gone. Logan sat up. Her spotted something on the floor. It was a syringe with a few drops of blood on it.

_Ok, that does it. This means war._

* * *

"I'm here to see Officer Garcia."

"Why him specifically?"

"Because . . . well . . . I know him." The man he was talking to raised his eyebrows.

"Please let me see him! It's really really important!"

"Third door on the left."

"Thank you, so much!"

Logan knocked on the door. "Come in."

Logan walked in. "Hi, Mr. Garcia."

"Logan! What have you done then, to end up in here?"

Logan sat down. "I'm here about Kendall."

"Oh. I heard about his real family. I know you miss him, but there's really nothing I an do."

"It's bigger than that, sir. Kendall's dad . . . hasn't exactly been treating him right."

Mr. Garcia frowned. "Continue."

"He's been beating him, mostly. But some of the ways he did were really horrible . . . and I think he raped him too."

_I'm sorry, Kendall. I broke my promise. But it's for your own good._

"How do you know all this?"

"Kendall showed up last night. He told me everything. He was going to stay the night and then I just went to see f he was ok, and . . . his dad climbed through the window. He took him away again. He knocked him out with something." Logan put a plastic bag with the syringe in it on the desk

Mr. Garcia was silent. "Please, you have to help him! He . . ." Logan was determined not to show how scared he was. "He could be dead by now."

Mr. Garcia stood up. "I'll grab another officer, and you can show me where the house is."

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

* * *

Mr. Andrews was cool under pressure; Logan had o give him that. He answered the door like nothing was wrong. He gave false answers to all Mr. Garcia's questions as if he was ordering a pizza. When they said they were going to search the house, he didn't object.

The first thing Mr. Garcia wanted to check was the basement.

_Smart guy; that's always where the prisoners are._

The door was locked. "Key," he said to Mr. Andrews, who scowled and shook his head. "Don't have a key."

That was when Mr. Garcia kicked the door down.

He motioned for the other policeman to bring Mr. Andrews down with them. They walked down the stairs. Logan's knees were shaking. What if Kendall wasn't here, what if he was dead, what if his limbs had been ripped off, what if . . .

Kendall was lying on the floor, tied up. There was a long cut across his cheek that was still bleeding. He looked at them with wide eyes, not saying anything. Logan sighed with relief. All limbs still intact.

Mr. Garcia was the first to speak. "Logan, go untie Kendall," He turned to Mr. Andrews. "And you have a lot of explaining to do."

Logan went to untie Kendall, and was surprised when he shrank back from him. "You ok?" he whispered in his ear. He didn't react. Logan pulled the ropes off and helped Kendall up. He noticed that one of Kendall's arm was hanging by his side, useless. "He broke your arm?"

Kendall nodded, his working hand automatically moving to the stinging wound on his face. Logan saw red. Again.

Everything after that was just a blur. Logan spent the whole time hearing the same words echo in his head.

_If he ever comes back, I _will_ kill him._

**Angsty! Not sure I meant for it to end up like that but oh well! Kendall is usually the protective kind of guy so I liked writing Logan being protective of him for once! **

**I'm thinking of doing this three-shot from Kendall's point of view either with three other themes or a separate story! What do you think I should do?**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Dreams

This is a kind of Alternate episode 1!

James was angry. Angry angry angry. James had always dreamed of becoming famous. That was his dream. Logan's dream was to become a doctor. Carlos . . . well, who knew?

And Kendall. Kendall wanted to play hockey it was what he'd always wanted to do, simple as that. Sure, he sang all the time, but it never meant anything.

Ha. Bullshit.

The incredibly amazing Gustavo Rocque had chosen Kendall to be his next big thing. Not James. Kendall. They'd brought James to the damn audition like the good friends they were, and they'd all ended up with a number.

Apparently Gustavo needed fire. James didn't have it. Kendall did. He didn't even audition; he just sang angrily at him jumping on the table when James had been told he had no talent.

Now, Kendall was going to LA with this 'Pop Genius'. The limo was waiting. James, Logan and Carlos were saying goodbye.

Logan was first up. He gave Kendall a tight hug. "Take care of yourself, ok? Wear sunscreen!"

Kendall laughed. "Ive got a mom, Logan! But thanks."

As soon as Logan stepped back from Kendall, Carlos wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug, wailing.

"Bye Kendall!"

Kendall was gasping for breath, but returned the hug anyway. Carlos, I'm gonna miss you, but you need to get off me—I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," Carlos said, letting go of him.

James gulped. It was his turn. He stepped up to Kendall. Kendall had taken his dram; he hated him. Didn't he? He held out his hand. "Goodbye, Kendall."

Kendall looked at him while he shook his hand, and James could see the hurt in his eyes. He turned to leave. After he'd walked a few steps, something stopped him. What was he doing? Kendall had been his best friend since they'd both pushed each other off the swings when they were five.

James forgot all his efforts to keep up a tough, manly image. His eyes filled with tears and he turned around, leaping on top of Kendall.

"Wait." Kendall pushed James off and turned to Gustavo. "I've changed my mind."

"WHAT?"

"I'll go to LA with you if you take my best friends too, and make us a singing group."

"WHAT?" This yell came from Logan, Carlos and James.

"Well, earlier, you all said you would go!"

"Yeah, but—"

"But what?" This was Gustavo. "You don't make the choices here. I'm Gustavo Rocque! I'm amazing, and I MAKE THE CHOICES!"

"So . . . we have a deal!"

"Yeah we do!"

"YES!" The cheering that went on after that was enough to attract everyone-s attention that was within a ten-mile radius. As cliché and mushy as it sounded, dreams really did come true.


	18. Pen and Paper

Kendall and James walked into the Palmwoods lobby. They were both carrying bags full of takeaway Chinese.

"Knight! Letter for you!" Mr. Bitters was holding up a small white envelope from behind his desk.

Kendall handed his food bag to James. "Will you take this? I'll be up in a second."

James nodded. "Hurry. You know how Carlos loves Chinese."

He left, and Kendall walked up to the desk. "Who would send me a letter?"

"How should I know? Someone who doesn't know your number, maybe!" Despite the extreme sarcasm, Kendall thanked him for the letter and headed up to 2J.

"So, who's the letter from?" James asked him as he grabbed a plate.

"I haven't read it yet. I'll leave until later— I need food now!"

After dinner, Kendall's mom took Katie to some chick-flick movie. The guys settled down in front of the TV. While Kendall waited for the microwave popcorn to finish, he opened his letter. He looked at the signature at the bottom.

His eyes widened and he practically felt the room spinning. Why couldn't he breathe properly . . .?

"Kendall? You ok?" Kendall looked up to see Logan staring at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

_I practically have_. "I'm fine, Logan."

Kendall went back to the letter.

_Kendall,_

_First, I want to know how you're doing. I feel I owe you that simple question by about 50,000. I also want to say that I'm sorry. At least half of USA marriages end in divorce. At least have the child population have a confused and messed up childhood. I didn't want you or Katie to be part of that half. At least Katie was so young she doesn't even remember me. It's different for you._

_You were six when I left, right? It's been ten years since I last saw you. I bet you look very different now. Are you and James Diamond still virtually attached to each other? Do you still love hockey?_

_A friend of mine works for Hawk. The last time he visited me he told me that hawk had been ranting about Gustavo Rocque getting some new hot boyband. Then he told me Hawk had mentioned your name. I did some research and found your address. I was going to come visit, but I didn't for two reasons: one was that I didn't know which apartment was yours. The other was that I wasn't sure how you, Katie or your mom would react. It could've ended really badly. And I knew James was in this new band too. He was there the day I left; I wasn't sure about how he'd react either._

_I don't live far for the Palmwoods. It's takes about twenty minutes to walk there. I'd love it if you cam and visited me or if you even wrote back. I just hope you haven't burnt this letter already. I don't expect you to respond to this at all. I wouldn't blame you. You must be angry with me; maybe you even hate me. It's my own fault. But I do really want to see how my first kid turned out. Just think about it, please?_

_Your loving father._

Kendall gripped the side of the kitchen counter to stay standing. This was unbelievable. He hadn't seen or heard from his dad in ten years, and suddenly he got a letter from him?

Kendall folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. If his dad thought he could just pick up a pen and paper after ten years and it would fix everything, he could think again.


	19. Hold my Hand

_35. Hold my hand_

Kendall held his sister's hand as they walked down the hallway. He could hear children laughing and screeching in all the classrooms.

Kendall felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at his sister. "Katie, you ok?"

"I'm scared. What if the other kids are mean to me?"

"They won't be, Katie. They're all as scared as you are."

"I wish Mommy was here."

Kendall sighed. "Me too, Baby. Me too."

They stopped outside the classroom. There was a dark-haired, smiling teacher at the door. "Hi, sweetheart! I'm Ms. Anders. What's your name?"

Katie hid behind her brother. Kendall pushed her out from behind him. "C'mon, Baby."

"Katie," he mumbled shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Katie. We're going to be starting class in a few minutes. Why don't you come in and play with the toys?"

Katie gripped her brother's hand harder. Kendall gave the teacher an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Give me a minute."

"It's no problem." She looked at him suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be in school too?"

Kendall looked at the floor. "Yeah. But . . . our parents aren't here. I was the only one who could bring her in, and I didn't want to miss this, anyway."

The teacher nodded without another word and went inside.

Kendall bent down and wrapped Katie in his arms. "Be good, ok? And have fun."

Katie sniffed. "I'll miss you. Will you be here when school's over?"

"I'll be here. I promise."

Katie smiled and finally hugged her brother back. "Bye, Kenny."

She heard a sniff, and started giggling. "Are you crying?"

"No. I'm allergic to sadness." He stood up again. "Bye, Katie. See you later."

She went inside the classroom. Kendall smiled sadly to himself before asking back up the corridor.

**I enjoyed writing this. I love sibling fics!**


	20. Drowning

_91. Drowning_

Kendall heard the sound of metal grinding against something. The ground underneath him shook violently and he fell onto the floor.

God, he hoped this wasn't what he thought it was.

He climbed up the first few steps of the ladder and pounded hard on the door of the boat cabin. "Let me out of here!"

He heard a voice on the other side. A cold, mocking voice. "I would, but you see, that's not part of my plan. And besides, we had to make the door look like it was jammed with something, and I've already gone to the trouble of doing that. It has to look like an accident, see?"

"You can't do this, Wally!" he shouted, pounding harder on the door.

"It's Wayne Wayne!" came the angry reply. "Bye, Kendork!"

Kendall was too angry to be scared. He looked at the floor and saw water swirling around his feet.

Shit. Not good. Very very bad!

He pushed the door as hard as he could, panting. He had to get out somehow. There had to be a way . . .

But there wasn't. He knew perfectly well that there was no way he could open the door from the inside. He was going to drown in here and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was scared now. Really scared. Even when he was at the top of the ladder, the water was now up to his thighs. And it was so cold.

He sat on the ladder and waited as the water got higher. Hopeless . . .

"Kendall? Kendall, are you here?"

He looked up in shock. He started banging his fist on the door again. "Logan! I'm in here!"

"They've got something jammed against the door. Im gonna get it open." That was James. Kendall felt relief flow through him. Maybe he wouldn't die after all. He saw James pulling the door open. Maybe he wouldn't die after all.

Then the boat gave another sudden lurch ad he fell into the water.

Logan's screams were muffled by the water as he tumbled around. It was everywhere, and it was so cold he felt himself stiffening all over.

He felt so weak. How was he supposed to get back up to the surface?

Everything was spinning and going grey. Then he heard a muffed splash, and a hand grabbing his and pulling him up above the surface. He emerged gasping and choking.

James and Carlos were pulling him out of the cabin. He collapsed on the deck, shaking.

"Kendall?" he felt arms wrap around him and hug him tightly. He didn't know who it was. Everything was still spinning.

"Kendall? How did you get out here?"

Kendall gasped, "It was Wally Dooley, that bastard." Then he fainted.


	21. Introduction

_Introduction_

The little seven year old Latino sat on the chair outside the principal's office, swinging his short legs back and forth, looking at his shoes. His first day of school. His dad was talking to the principal inside, and Carlos was waiting for them to come out and take him to his class.

He heard footsteps and looked up. There were three boys walking down the hallway, and Carlos was surprised when they all sat in the three chairs on the other side of the doorway. The first boy had blond hair and was obviously trying to hold in his laughter. The second one was small with spiky black hair. He looked terrified. The third one was the tallest, with longish brown hair. Right now he was pulling a comb out of his jeans pocket.

The blond boy looked at him, smiling. "Hi! You new?"

"Uh, yeah. My name's Carlos."

"I'm Kendall. Where're you from?"

"Chicago."

"Nice!"

"So . . ." Carlos said shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Kendall looked at the other two and started to laugh. "Well, with Logiebear here . . ."

The boy with the black hair groaned.

Carlos was glad he asked. This story was too hilarious to miss. Logan had been teased by this mean third-grader called Andy, until he'd finally snapped and kicked him. He had not been amused. It had continued with Logan and James running from him around the playground. Kendall had watched for several minutes, and when the three boys had run past him for the third time, Kendall stuck out his fist in front of Andy. He didn't stop running. The furious Andy had leaped at Kendall, only to be knocked onto the ground by James and Logan. They'd been punished for fighting, naturally.

These boys were just like him. He had a feeling he was going to like Minnesota.

**Not very good, but please review anyway!**


	22. Do not disturb

_Do not disturb:_

James was worried. He was watching a movie with Logan and Carlos, but his mind was elsewhere. He was worried about Kendall. He'd been acting strange for a couple of weeks now, and it was really bothering him.

He hadn't said a word when they were having dinner, and he'd barely eaten anything. Well, he'd eaten a plateful but he was normally starving, like the rest of them. Even though he normally loved Movie Night, he'd just gone into the room he and James shared, claiming he was 'tired'.

_Lies!_

Every time James had asked him if there was anything wrong, he had been met with various different answers.

"Are you ok, Kenny?"

"I'm fine."

. . .

"Kendall, you look really pale."

"For God's sake, I'm fine!"

. . .

"Where did you get those scars on your wrists?"

"I fell, ok? Stop getting on my case!"

. . .

"Kendall, are you alright? You're not eating."

"When did you become my fucking mother? Just leave me alone!"

James heaved himself off the couch. "I'm going to the bathroom," he answered Logan's questioning glances.

He went into his room. He and Kendall had taken the room with a bathroom, while Katie and Mrs. Knight had the biggest room, and Logan and Carlos had the room with the window.

James was confused. Kendall wasn't there. He looked around, just to make sure. But the room was completely Kendall-less.

Then he heard something coming from the bathroom. He walked closer to the door. He saw the sign he and Kendall had hung up on the door. One side of it said '_Do not disturb'_. They only ever used it when they were taking a shower. But James couldn't hear the shower running. He could hear retching noises. And crying.

Now he was disturbed. He knocked on the door. "Kendall? You alright in there?"

"I'm fine, James," came the choked reply. "Go back to your movie."

James was stubborn. "Are you sure? You don't sound alright. I thought I heard you throwing up."

"I'm fine, James!" James growled and reached for the door handle. "I don't believe you!"

"Go away!" The angry shout caught James off guard for a second, but he opened the door anyway.

It was like one of those moments in a comedy or a cartoon where a character sees something so shocking they just fall over backwards. It was usually pretty funny. James didn't think there was anything funny here.

Kendall was sitting on the tiled floor, leaning against the wall next to the toilet, hugging his knees. There was a steel knife next to him. The white tiled floor was covered with blood.

"Kendall . . ." James was shaking.

Tears streaked silently down Kendall's face. This seemed to snap James into action. He knelt down next to Kendall. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Kendall muttered into his knees.

"Kendall!" James caught him by the shoulders and shook him. Hard. "What the hell made you crazy enough to start cutting yourself?"

"Just leave me alone!"

I'll leave you alone when you tell me what's wrong!"

"I was cutting myself! That's all! Don't people do that because they're depressed? So, there you go! I'm fucking depressed! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!"

"Kendall, that's not all you were doing."

"Yes it is!"

"_No it's not!_ You were making yourself sick, weren't you?"

Kendall didn't respond.

"Weren't you?" James repeated.

Suddenly Kendall's tears weren't silent anymore. He was sobbing hysterically. James just held him in his arms ad listened to him crying. He couldn't comfort him. He didn't know what to say.

"Why, Kendall?"

Kendall coughed. "Why do you think? Because I'm _fat_."

"What?" James was shocked. "No, you're not! Who the fuck told you that?"

Kendall rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter. "A week or two ago, Gustavo told me that I had to lose weight, or he was gonna fire me."

He cried harder. "I don't wanna go back to Minnesota, James. But I couldn't do it. I tried so hard . . ."

"It's okay," James murmured.

"No, it's not! I couldn't lose enough weight for Gustavo. I talked to him today, but he said it wasn't good enough, and I had to try harder . . ."

"How long have you been cutting yourself, Kendall?"

"About a week ago, I started. One night I was so frustrated and angry . . . and I . . ."

"Shh . . ."

"_I'm useless . . ._"

"Kendall, it's okay. You're not useless. I swear to God, I'm gonna murder Gustavo for this. He can't treat you like a piece of dirt. You deserve better than that. You're fine the way you are, and that's that."

Kendall shook his head quietly.

"I mean it. You don't need to change to try and please _anyone_, got it?"

Kendall gave a small smile. "Thanks, James." He looked around. "Sorry I made a mess in here."

"It's fine. We'll clean up now." James stood up and pulled Kendall up with him. "Kendall, promise you'll never do this to yourself again. Please?"

"I promise I won't."

**I'm a sucker for Kendall angst. Please review!**


	23. Illusion

_Illusion:_

Jennifer was beautiful. She was talented and fearless. She never let anything hurt her, because only she could do the hurting. She had her best friends, and that was enough. She didn't need anyone else. Boys were just toys, fun at the start and then thrown away when they got boring.

No.

She didn't believe that. She wasn't like that. It was all an illusion. It was an illusion she put on for everyone, even her best friends, the other two Jennifers, otherwise known as Blonde Jennifer and Curly Jennifer (much to her annoyance).

And she was just Jennifer. Sometimes Jennifer Number 2. Sometimes bitch. Sometimes whore. Sometimes crazy.

She hated the act she always put on. She loved the things normal, nice girls liked; kittens, chocolate and cheerleading. She didn't want to be a snob. She didn't want to be unkind to people. She didn't want to treat everyone like dirt. Especially not Big time Rush. Especially not _him_.

She watched that stupid bitch drool all over him. Sometimes it hurt so much that she just wanted to scream and lash out, breaking everything in sight. She watched as she played him, lied to him. She watched as she got angry with him for reasons that didn't even make sense. She watched as she shamelessly flirted with other guys. And when he got angry or upset, she would act as if nothing had happened, and would somehow twist it so that he felt like he was at fault.

It made her so angry. But it hurt her so much.

She didn't even get worried about the damn illusion she'd worked so hard to maintain when Stephanie found her crying on the stairs.

"Hey, Jennifer. You ok?"

Jennifer couldn't understand why Stephanie was being nice to her. She'd never been like that. But, Stephanie was nice to everyone.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked, sitting down.

She finally let it out. "I hate Jo Taylor," she sobbed. "I hate her _so_ much . . ."

Stephanie just nodded. She didn't ask why she hated Jo so much. She didn't expect her to understand.

"They broke up, you know."

Jennifer's head snapped up. "What?"

"They broke up. Kendall dumped her yesterday. He said he'd had enough of her treating him like crap. They both hate each other now."

"Oh." Jennifer smiled guiltily. "I should feel bad, but I'm delighted."

Stephanie grinned at her. "Good luck. He deserves better than her, that's for sure."

She stood up. "And you think I'm better?" Jennifer asked sceptically.

Stephanie shrugged. "Maybe you are. By the way, you look a lot prettier when you're not all glammed up. It looks more . . . you."

"Thanks." Jennifer smiled and watched Stephanie go.

**Should I continue this? If I do, it'll be a separate story. Tell me if I should continue!**


	24. Loner

_Loner:_

"Mommy, I can't do this! I'm scared!"

"You'll be fine Jamie. I'm sure every other kid in that room is just as scared as you are. Anyway, you're lucky we moved now instead of Christmas. Otherwise you would've had to leave your new friends behind."

James faked a smile. His mom was trying at least. He could put on a brave face for her. But he knew what his opinions were straight away.

James didn't like his new school. He hated that everyone who'd come to the school knew each other already. He hated that everyone had a best friend except for him. This was a small town; everyone one in his class had at least one other kid their own age living on the same street.

He hated being a loner.

This was why, during recess, in a fit of loneliness and anger, he had pushed one of his classmates to the dirty ground. The boy's name was Kendall Knight. Right now he was lying in the dirt, blond hair tossed all over the place, looking up in shock.

James smirked. "What are you gonna do, shorty?"

James was in for the shock of his life when Kendall let out a huge war cry and leaped on top of him. "I'm not short! TAKE IT BACK!"

The two rolled around in the dirt, clawing at each other and kicking. "Take it back, pretty boy!"

"Make me, hockeyhead!"

"BOYS! STOP IT!"

They were pulled apart by two teachers, still practically trying to kill each other. "Boys! Behave yourselves!"

They ignored her. "TAKE IT BACK!"

"YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The two boys were put in the classroom for the rest of recess. They sat at their desks, sulking with their arms folded. The teachers had left them there to learn their lesson.

James was the first to speak. "I take it back."

Kendall looked up. "Huh?"

"I take it back. You're not short. Mommy says I'm tall for my age. Everyone else just looks short."

"Oh. Thanks. Sorry I got your hair messed up."

James had long given up on his attempts to fix the brown tangle on his head. "I'll fix it when I go home."

Kendall smiled for the first time that day. "You wanna be friends?"

James also smiled for the first time that day. "Nah. Let's be best friends instead!"

When James's dad came to pick him up, he wouldn't stop talking the whole way home. Mr. Diamond had never seen his son so happy in his life.

He dropped his son home and headed back to the office, a smile on his own face.

James was eager to tell his mom that he already had a best fiend. But she was busy, talking to a pretty red-haired woman in the kitchen.

"Mommy?"

She looked up. "James, you're here! I was just chatting to our neighbour, Mrs. Knight. She lives five doors down. She came over to welcome us; isn't that nice of her?"

The woman smiled at him, but he barely acknowledged her presence. He ran straight back out the front door.

He ran down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him. He stopped as he got to the fifth house. There was a blond boy sitting on the grass in the front garden, playing with a laughing baby girl.

"Kendall!"

He looked up and smiled. "James?"

"I live that way!" James said pointing.

"Really? That's great!"

"I know!"

They just stood there, grinning at each other. James thought for a second. "You know, if we're gonna be best friends, we should have nicknames for each other!"

"Yeah!" Kendall agreed enthusiastically. "How do you like the name Jamie?"

"Nice! And you can be Kenny!"

James smiled to himself. He wasn't alone. Not anymore.


	25. Out cold

_Out Cold:_

Camille heard a soft wailing and groaned, opening her heavy eyes. She started to crawl out of bed, when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"You sleep, Camille. I'll take care of it."

Camille looked around. In the dark, she could just see Kendall's face. She and Kendall had married about a year ago, and they had a baby now. A baby that hated thunderstorms.

Kendall climbed out of bed. "I'll get her, don't worry. You need to get more sleep."

Camille sighed and lay back down. "Ok. Thanks."

Kendall just winked and left the room.

He walked down the hallway to the next room and opened it, hurrying over to the crib. "Hey, don't cry, Baby Girl," he mumbled, picking her up.

He sat down in a chair and cradled her against his chest. "It's ok."

He tried to hold in the yawn that was threatening to escape. Tracey had woken him and Camille up almost every night the past two weeks. She'd been teething for a while, so it wasn't really her fault, but it was still pretty irritating.

Kendall sighed and leaned back. At least Tracey was calming down now. Then Kendall heard the door open. He looked up.

Camille smiled at him. "I was getting lonely in that big bed, all by myself."

Kendall laughed. Camille made her way across the room, and got the fright of her life when she stepped on some sort of pointy object. She let out a squeal, and Tracey began to cry again.

Kendall groaned. "Whyyyyy?"

Camille smiled apologetically and sat down next to him, taking Tracey in her arms. She smiled and rocked Tracey back and forth, singing softly. She watched as Tracey's eyes began to close again. Then she felt sudden weight on her shoulder. She looked to her left and struggled not to burst out laughing.

Kendall's head was resting on her shoulder, and he was out cold. Camille smiled to herself as she listened to his soft snores. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if they stayed like this for the night. Camille leaned back and shut her eyes.

Soon enough, she was out cold too.


	26. Can you hear me?

_Can you hear me?_

8 -year-old James ran down the road. "C'mon, Kendall!"

They ran up to the big tree in the middle of the long stretch of grass on the corner of the neighbourhood. James grabbed onto one of the branches and swung himself up onto it. Kendall stood on the sidewalk, watching him.

James climbed up higher. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, looking down.

Kendall shook his head, making a face. "I don't like heights."

James shrugged. "Suit yourself." He climbed onto the higher branches that were hanging above the sidewalk. He looked back down at Kendall, who was now almost directly below him. "So, did you meet that new kid that moved in three doors down from my place?" he asked.

Kendall shook his head. "I just heard that his name is Logan. My mom called down to see them on Friday after she dropped me to school."

James nodded. "So did my mom! You know, Logan is going to be coming to our school on Monday. My mom said he's going to be in our class! She said we should make an effort to be nice to him."

Kendall sighed. "But he mightn't be nice to us. He might be mean, or something. Like you were in Kindergarten!"

James stuck his tongue out at him. "My mom said he was nice, but he was really shy." He reached out to take the branch next to him, and then he slipped.

"AHH!"

He fell out of the tree, screeching. He was surprised that when he hit the ground, although he heard a cracking sound, he wasn't hurt. Then he realised he was lying on top of something. A groaning something.

"Kendall? Sorry I fell on you! You ok?" He got up, and was surprised when Kendall didn't. "Kendall? Kenny?"

James turned Kendall over so he was lying on his back. His eyelids fluttered. "Jamie, my head . . ."

"What about it?"

"It hurts . . ." he moaned, before his eyes shut and he went limp.

"Kendall!" James shook him, but got no response. "Kendall! What's wrong with you? Wake up! KENDAAAALLLL!"

He started to cry. Why wasn't his best friend moving?

"Kenny, can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

"Kendall, please . . ." he sobbed.

"Hey, you alright?" James turned around. There was a boy standing there, with short spiky black hair.

"He's not moving!" James wailed. "And I don't know why!"

"He might have a concussion."

"A what?" James was confused.

"A concussion. It's when someone hits their head and they get dizzy. Or they get knocked out; you know, like they're sleeping or something."

"Oh. How do you know that?"

The boy smiled proudly. "I'm gonna be a doctor."

"Well then, I'll definitely be calling to you when I'm sick."

James gasped. He wasn't the one who said!

He looked down. Kendall was grinning up at him. "Hey, Jamie. Why do you look like you were crying?"

"Because I was!" James sniffed. "You're an idiot, you know that? But, this guy says you fell asleep for a second or something. Are you ok now?"

Kendall sat up. "My head still hurts." Then he looked up. "Hey, who are you?"

That was when James realised that he didn't know who the dark-haired boy was either.

The boy looked at the ground. "I'm Logan," he said shyly.

"Cool!" Kendall stood up. "I'm Kendall. He's James."

Logan nodded, smiling. "Do you . . . wanna be friends?"

"Definitely!" James replied, grinning.

Logan smiled. He had two friends in this town already! Things were going well.


	27. Words

_Words:_

Camille smiled as she watched Logan and Jo make their wedding vows. She'd always loved weddings. But she'd never had one herself.

She would love to, though. No one except Jo and Stephanie knew, but she was in love with Kendall Knight, Logan's best friend and the best man at the wedding. She'd loved him, pretty much since the day they'd met at Palmwoods pool. She'd just slapped him across the face and stormed off, practising for a movie role. They'd been good friends since then, but Camille had always wished they could be more than that.

She watched as Logan kissed Jo and everyone in the church started cheering. Confetti went flying and there was laughter and smiles everywhere. So Camille figured she'd better join in.

* * *

The party was fantastic. This time, James and Carlos had really outdone themselves. Everyone was having an amazing time. Jo made her way over to Camille and sat down. "Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Hi."

Jo sighed. "Tell him, Camille."

"What?"

"Tell Kendall that you love him. If you don't, you'll probably regret it."

"I guess you're right. But, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Just try, Camille. Please?"

"Ok. I'll go find him."

Camille got up and looked around. She spotted Kendall chatting to Guitar Dude and Tyler. She went over, knees shaking.

She was surprised to see Guitar Dude and Tyler get up before she arrived. She ignored it and sat down. "Hey."

Kendall grinned when he saw her. "Hey, Camille. What's up?"

"Nothing. So," she paused. "Nice wedding, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely." He sighed. "They're great together. I mean, they really love each other, y'know?" He laughed. "I wonder how Logan managed to win her over."

"Probably with those three special words."

"Come again?"

"Well, you know everyone wants to hear someone say those three special words. Girls do, anyway." She took a deep breath. "I know I do."

There. She'd said it. Or, she'd implied it.

Kendall smiled and looked at her intently. She felt her insides melting. "So, these three words . . . are they . . . 'kill me now'?"

Camille laughed. "Somehow I don't think everyone wants to hear that."

"Ok, how about . . . 'you are special'?"

"Almost."

"Let's get naked?"

"Kendall!" Camille was shocked and annoyed now. He was obviously just teasing her. She stood up. "This was obviously a huge waste of . . ."

"I love you."

"Huh?" It took her a second to register what he'd said. She gave a shaky laugh. "Well, congratulations. You got it."

"I mean it. I love you."

Suddenly Camille couldn't breathe. Kendall kept her gaze the whole time. "I've always had feelings for you. But I didn't have the guts to tell you." He stood up too. "I get it if you don't like me. I probably waited too long. But I'm just glad I told you." He turned to leave.

Camille grabbed his hand. "Wait."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Camille just grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. She could almost hear imaginary violins playing. And cheering. No, wait, she _could_ hear cheering . . .

She looked up, and saw that at least half the wedding guests were watching, cheering and smiling. She felt herself blush. Jo had the widest smile of all.

Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist. "You wanna dance?"

"I'd love to." Camille rested her head on his chest and sighed. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "And later, we can put that third guess into action."

**Please review!**


	28. Triangle

_Triangle:_

"I don't get it!"

"Carlos, it's easy!" Logan groaned in frustration. "An equilateral triangle is a triangle with three sides that are the same length. It's not rocket science!"

Carlos shook his head. "I have to disagree with you there. What if you're using some sort of rocket computer part that's shaped like an equestrian triangle?"

"Equilateral, not equestrian! An equestrian is someone who rides horses!"

"Why are we talking about horses? I thought you were tutoring me in math?"

"I AM!"

"Then why are we talking about horses? Hey, remember that time James's mom took us horse riding in second grade?"

"Stop getting distracted—"

"Kendall's horse stopped walking and he couldn't get it to move, and you told him to talk like that Horse Whisperer, and he started speaking Spanish to it! Then when James was riding his under a tree he forgot to duck and he got stuck on the branch!" Carlos doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," Logan smirked. "Now, can we get back to math?"

"Yes, right! Back to evidential triangles!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Logan threw his pencil at the wall. "I give up. Why did Miss Collins make me do this?"

"Sorry, Logan," Carlos said meekly. "I'm doing my best, I just don't see the point of learning about Egyptian triangles."

Logan hid his face in his hands. "I don't either!" he looked up. "We could go get smoothies instead."

"Yay!" Carlos jumped up, smacking his helmet.

"So, Logan," Carlos began as they sat on the couch with their smoothies. "I have a confession to make. It's not my fault, it was Katie's idea, she thought it'd be funny . . ."

"What is it Carlos?"

"I lied about not understanding. Kendall taught me about equilateral triangles yesterday."

The next ten minutes were mostly silent, except for Logan screaming into a pillow, hitting it at the same time. He eventually sat up, and smiled. "I'm fine. Now, will you help me kill Katie?"

"Yes, sir!"

**Just a bit of fun. Please review!**


	29. Hell

_Hell:_

Logan could feel beads of sweat trickling down his back and forehead. He was panting like a dog; he had almost no breath left.

His limbs were aching, and dehydration was giving him a pounding headache. He was gasping now, he felt his knees give way and he collapsed on the hard floor. He lay there, shuddering. He felt like he was dying. He'd never been a very religious guy.

But could this really be what hell was?

...

...

...

Why was he so unfit?

"Logan, you ok?" a rasping voice asked. Logan opened his heavy eyelids and looked up. Kendall was standing over him. "Come on, you need to get up. We can get through this."

He smiled as he hauled Loan to his feet. "It's just dance class, after all."

"Less talking, more dancing!" Mr. X shrieked, spinning around and forming that trademark X shape with his hands. "Stop being lazy! You think this is hell? You wait until Gustavo takes you for harmonies in ten minutes!"

This was met by four groaning voices. Logan groaned the loudest.

Well, whether this was hell or not, Mr. X was _Satan_ with a sweatband.

**This one is really bad. Oh well, tell me what you think! And just want to say that from now on there will be some slash! But I'm not gonna put that much in, however like I said, there will be some slash!**


	30. Questioning

**Sorry to all slash haters but this one is slash! It's not really slashy-slash but still! It's Kames to be exact. I don't own the questions and answers! They belong to whoever wrote that chain message thing! Anyway, enjoy!**

_Questioning:_

"Uh . . . are you sure about this?" Kendall asked, looking at the list that Logan and Camille had given him.

"Yeah!" Camille nodded enthusiastically. "Stephanie used it with Carlos, and look at the two of them!"

The three looked over at Carlos and Stephanie, who were snuggled up on the couch watching TV. "Well, I guess so, but . . ."

"Just do it, Kendall," Stephanie called from her place on the couch.

"I will not 'just do it'! I mean, if he doesn't feel the same way then it'll have been the single most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my life."

"Maybe. Maybe not. How many questions are there?"

"Uh . . . seven."

"Just say you're asking out of curiosity or something. He'll fall for it," Logan grinned.

"Yeah, but some of these questions; aren't they kind of obvious?"

"This is James we're talking about, not a detective. Just go for it."

"But—"

"DO IT!" The four people around him screeched.

"FINE! God, you people are annoying . . ."

"You know you love us!"

* * *

"Uh . . . James?"

"Yeah?"

"I have . . . er . . . a couple of questions to ask you."

"Why?"

"Oh, just curious."

"Alright. Ask away."

"Uh . . ." Kendall swallowed, praying his voice wasn't shaking. "Do I ever cross your mind?"

"Nope."

Kendall was already worrying. "Would you . . . cry if I left?"

"No . . ."

_Oh, crap. This isn't going well_. "Would you live for me?"

James raised his eyebrows. "No."

"Would you . . ." Kendall looked at the floor, trying to remember the question. His head was filled with regret. He should never have started this. ". . . do anything for me?"

"Eh, no."

"Do you want me?"

"Nope!"

Kendall was shaking now. Why did it have to go so wrong? "Choose me . . . or your life."

"Obviously I'd pick my life!"

This was a disaster. Camille had lied; it didn't work. At least, it didn't work with James. He was straight; he'd been stupid to ever doubt that. Still, he had one question left. One more chance. "Do you like me?"

"No."

Alright. That was it, then. All the while, James had been looking at him with a 'wtf' face. That clearly meant a definite no. Kendall was sure he could actually hear his heart break as he stood up, praying that he could hold in his tears until he'd left the room. He did, only letting them fall once he'd gone into his room, falling straight onto his bed.

How could everything have gone so badly? It sucked to be him right now.

"Kendall?"

He froze at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Kendall, are you ok?"

He shook his head, burying his face further in his pillow. "Kendall, I know what you were trying to do. You wanted to know if I love you."

He couldn't stop the tiny gasp escaping through his lips. He _knew?_

"You know, I have reasons for what I told you."

"I don't care," Kendall almost snarled.

"Kendall . . . please listen."

Kendall didn't move. "Please." He was startled to hear James's voice crack. What was up with him?

Kendall gritted his teeth and sat up. "Fine," he muttered. "I'm listening."

"You never cross my mind because you're _always_ on my mind. Every minute of every day. Even at night, most of the time."

Kendall now decided that he really would listen, drying his eyes with his sleeve. James went on quickly. "The reason I wouldn't cry if you left because I'd _die_."

Kendall looked up at him, breathing hard. Could it really be true? "The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would _die_ for you. And I wouldn't do anything to you because I would do _everything_ for you. I'd walk from one end of the world to the other; I'd _crawl_ if it'd make you smile for me."

Kendall breathed deeply, still listening, praying silently that it wasn't a trick or a joke. "I don't want you because I _need_ you. I need you like I need to breathe."

Kendall searched his face for some sign that he was messing with him, but found none. "I would choose my life because you _are_ my life. Every little thing I do or say makes me think of you in some way. You're all I ever think about, and _you're all I live for_."

Kendall gulped, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "Really?"

"Kendall . . . I don't like you, I _love_ you."

Wow. It really did work after all. They both moved forward and smashed their lips against each other at the same time. It was just a small kiss, but it was worth everything.

**How was that? Did you slash haters like it? Please review!**


End file.
